Aucun mot
by Marguerite06
Summary: Entre Griss et Sara, aucun mot n'est nécessaire...


_Juste pour vous, spécialement pour ANGEL62680 !!!_

La chambre était silencieuse et les occupants de la pièces, endormis. L'homme tenait fermement la jeune femme contre lui, savourant inconsciemment leur proximité. La femme, quant à elle, avait une main posée sur le torse de son amant. Les cheveux bouclés de cette femme chatouillaient légèrement l'épaule de l'homme, mais ce dernier restait profondément endormi. Son bras resserra sa prise autour de la taille de sa partenaire, alors qu'il émergeait lentement du sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et vit que sa compagne était toujours là, près de lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler son magnifique visage ensommeillée, notant au passage la larme qui traversa sa paupière, pourtant fermée. Il se retint de l'essuyer et l'observa plutôt faire son chemin le long de sa joue. Elle devait encore faire des cauchemars. Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller et la voir gigoter ou remuer. Elle ne disait rien au réveil, mais il savait qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Il la regarda pendant un moment, puis il sentit qu'elle remuait énormément. Elle se mit à pleurnicher pour de bon et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux sur lui. Elle ne dit rien, mais il vit ses yeux se remplir de nouveau de larmes.

Elle s'assit dans le lit, serrant les couvertures autour de sa poitrine nue. Son amant se redressa également et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule pour la ramener tout contre lui. Il la berça lentement en attendant que ses pleurs se taisent et qu'elle se calme. Il en profita pour embrasser doucement le sommet de son crâne. C'était un geste tendre et attentionné et, même s'il était simple, il rassura énormément la jeune femme.

Il ne lui demanda pas à quoi elle avait rêvé ou ce qu'il l'avait terrorisé. C'était inutile. Elle ne voudrait pas en parler et de toute façon, entre eux, aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Quand il sentit qu'elle pourrait de rendormir, ils se recouchèrent dans le lit et l'homme entoura encore une fois la femme de ses bras. Il attendit que sa respiration se fasse plus régulière. Quand il fut convaincu qu'elle s'était rendormie, il se laissa emporter une nouvelle fois vers le sommeil.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom aimait Sara et Sara aimait Grissom.

Il s'agissait d'une vérité universelle. Toux ceux qui travaillaient avec eux sentaient bien qu'ils étaient proches – très proches. Personne ne savait exactement quel était la nature de leur lien affectif, mais certains se doutaient qu'ils devaient être plus que de simples collègues. Évidemment, personne ne se serait risquer à poser des questions, sachant que l'un comme l'autre gardait farouchement sa vie privée.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison – parce qu'ils ne savaient aucunement ce qui se passait réellement dans leur vies privées – que les collègues de Gil et Sara s'amusaient à faire des paris. Il fut donc normal, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de repos et qu'ils virent la lettre posée sur la table adressée à Sara Sidle, avec l'écriture de Grissom, qu'ils fassent des suppositions sur le contenu de l'enveloppe.

Quand la concernée entra dans la pièce, il y eut un étrange silence. Elle fronça automatiquement les sourcils. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de la table où était posée l'enveloppe. Au centre de la table, il y avait un vase qui contenait un lys blanc. L'enveloppe était appuyée sur le vase. Sara tendit lentement la main pour saisir l'enveloppe. Autour d'elle, tous retenait leur souffle. Derrière elle, elle sentait deux yeux lui brûler la nuque.

Ses yeux.

Gil la regarda avec appréhension prendre l'enveloppe. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle dire ?

Sara palpa le contenu de l'enveloppe doucement, sans rien dire. Elle savait que tous étaient réceptifs, autant Nick et Warrick que Greg et Catherine. Elle arrêta presque de respirer quand elle crut sentir… un anneau ? Était-ce vraiment un anneau que contenait l'enveloppe ?

L'experte ouvrit l'enveloppe et vida le contenu dans sa main. Un anneau, une bague en or, en tomba, ainsi qu'une feuille. Sara jeta un regard sur la petite feuille. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase.

_Sara, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? _

La papier tomba sur le plancher. Sara l'avait lâché sous la surprise. Elle regarda la bague, où il était écrit à l'intérieur de l'anneau _"Je t'aimerai toujours"_ .

Elle déglutit difficilement et enfila la bague dans le bon doigt. Ensuite, elle se tourna lentement vers Grissom les yeux remplis de larmes. Il ouvrit ses bras et s'approcha de lui avec grâce, ne quittant pas des yeux son – désormais - fiancé. Quand elle fut près de lui, il referma les bras sur elle et l'embrassa avec amour.

Autour d'eux, c'était le silence total. Tous leurs collègues avaient bien vus la demande écrite sur la feuille de papier.

Grissom serra Sara contre lui. Elle alla poser sa tête sur son épaule. L'un comme l'autre était comblés. Sara avait dit oui, Grissom le savait.

Même sans un mot.

Car, entre eux, aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

_Vous avez aimé ? Ça mérite bien une petite review, non ?_

_Je n'ai pas gagné à mon régional, même pas un petit prix… Je n'irai donc pas au provincial. C'est triste, mais en même temps, j'aurai du temps pour vous écrire des belles petites fics comme celle-ci… Faut voir le côté positif des choses, non ? _

_Marguerite06_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_


End file.
